Start All Over
by Vampiress-Kagome
Summary: Sequal 2 We Always Know. What do you do when you leave an old life behind and come back to start another? What do you do when you meant a part of your old life and still have feelings? You try to start all over.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so some 'brilliant' person on mediaminer wrote me a review saying 'bad story please don't ever write again.' well I only have 2 things to say. 1. You can kiss my ass and 2. your to pussy to even sign your review so fuck off. ANYWAY in lighter news here's the long(well not very long) awaited sequel to 'We Always Know.'!! YAY!! I hope u enjoy it, oh and things will go a tad slower in this one. I got a review saying things moved to fast in the other fic so I'm gonna try and slow the pace. okay enough of my jib jab read the first chapter of Start all Over.

**WARNING:** Contains **YAOI** which means **BOYxBOY** which in turn means **HOT PASSIONATE BUTT SEX** if you have a problem with that well turn back. Also **mentions** of **MPREG**. But in all honesty if you read We Always Know and didn't like it or had complaints then you should know what to expect while reading this fic...but whatever. Flamers will be tossed out and used to burn my garbage.

**PAIRINGS:**Haku/Itachi, Naruto/Sasuke, Kakashi/Iruka, Arashi/Enzeru(OC), _Minor_Itachi/Sakura, Sasuke/Ino. Maybe more pairings later on.

**CHAPTER 1!!**

It had been over a month since they ran into the Uchiha brothers at the mall, and since, have not seen hide nor tail of either brother. Since then they had hired a babysitter, Marcus he was 15 and was to be 16 in the summer, he was in desperate search for an after school and summer job so they hired him. Hayden and Ryver now had their own rooms, but only napped in them. Arashi and Enzeru were happy and adapting to a life of normalcy, and Haku and Naruto found a job working at a upscale restaurant as waiters. Not the best job but it would do so they wouldn't have to mooch off of their fathers for money.

Naruto had stripped most of the dye from his hair and was once again blond with his patch of red. He finally cut his hair it now only reached just to his shoulders. Haku had rinsed the temporary die out and was happy with his long blue/black hair. They were settled in and hopefully moving forward in their lives. Naruto watched as Marcus played with Hayden and Ryver while he waited for Haku.

"We get off work at 10 so you won't be here to late." Naruto told Marcus. "The foods in the fridge, there's a hidden stash of junk food in my room, you can get some if you want." Marcus just nodded. "You know not to go looking for my parents they'll show up...eventually." Marcus nodded.

"I've been doing this for 3 weeks I think I've got the basics down."

Naruto smiled. " I know bad habit sorry."

"It's cool."

Haku came speeding downstairs. "Okay I'm ready, Marcus no crazy parties...and if you do have one make sure you clean up the mess." Marcus rolled his eyes. "Our parents are here...somewhere, have fun and good luck." The pair walked out the door leaving a smiling babysitter.

"Your dads are weird." Ryver just blew a raspberry and Hayden just sat there.

* * *

Haku had just sat down when they got a call to the back. _'Need two to set up tables for party of ten, and need another to seat them.'_Haku groaned and stood up. "Naruto!"

"What!" he yelled from the other side of the kitchen

"Come help me with these tables."

Naruto dropped whatever he was doing and followed his brother out. "How many people."

"10."

"Business meeting?" Naruto asked.

Haku shrugged. "Family gathering?"

They both looked in the general direction of the register and saw a few men in suits. "Business meeting." they said in unison.

"Naruto grab the red table cloth, and I'll go get the silverware." Haku came back with the silverwear, and Naruto with the table cloth. They moved the tables near, and draped the cloth on top so it to be one large table. They lied out the silverware and were about to head to the back when someone stopped them. "Hey I gotta pee like a horse can you seat them and take their drink orders for me please."

"Both of us?"

"Yeah sure whatever I gotta pee!" Then she ran to the bathroom.

The two shrugged and walked over to the register. "If you would please follow me." Haku said with a smile, as he lead the group to table they had set up. "We'll be your severs for the night my name is Haku and this is Naruto." He said gesturing to himself and Naruto. He stopped in front of the table and watched everone sit."Do you know what you would like...to drink?" Haku slightly trailed off as he got to the end.

At the table sat not only Itachi and Sasuke, but Iruka, Kakashi, the two tramps from the mall, Fugaku their father, Mikoto their mother, and two other people they didn't know. Haku vaguely heard what Fugaku had said in Japanese, he was to busy stareing at Itachi to totally take it in. Naruto elbowed him in the side. "I'm sorry what was that."

"My father asked for two bottels of your best wine for the whole table as well as water for himself and my mother." Haku wrote it down on the pad in his hand. "Those two said they would like sweet tea he said pointing to Iruka and Kakashi, those two would also like water he said pointing to Sakura and Ino, they want Slice he said pointing to the two unknown, I would like a Pepsi, and he would like Pepsi as well" He stated pointing to himself and his brother, Haku wrote down the order.

Naruto placed the menus down on the table. "Here are your menus take a look through them and we'll be back soon with your drinks." Naruto began to walk away but saw that Haku was still standing there stareing. He grabbed his arm and gave a small nevous smile as he pulled Haku behind him.

* * *

Once in the kitchen Haku leaned against a counter and took a deep breath. "That was unexpected."

Naruto looked at Haku from where he was filling the drinks. "Unexpected but not unavoidable." Haku nodded. "The good news is only Itachi and Sasuke know who we are." It seams Kakashi and Iruka forgot what we look like."

"Or it could be the fact that you cut your hair, have red bangs, have make up covering your scars, and you're wearing green contacts. Or maybe the fact that my hair is blue and black, and my eyes are hazel. Or maybe it's the fact that we disappeared that they wiped us completely from their memory. Or maybe i'm over exaggerateing and i'm in way over my head." Haku covered his face with his hands.

Naruto let out a laugh. "I thought you were supposed to be the big brother and be all high and mighty. i'm supposed to be the one that falls apart."

"I'm not falling apart."

"Yeah you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not"

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not"

"Are too."

"Am not."

"I'm done."

"What?"

"I'm done, with the drinks."

"Oh."

"Grab that tray and help me take them out."

As they neared the table they could hear them chatting away in Japanese. Naruto rolled his eyes as he heard Sakura blabbering away about plans for the wedding.

"Here go your drinks." Naruto placed the drinks he had infront of their respective owners. As he sat the drink infront of Sakura he was half tempted to dump it all over her head. As he placed the final drink infront of Iruka his wrist was gently grabbed and Iruka asked him a question. He acted as if he had no clue what he said and looked to Itachi for a translation.

"He said 'You look familiar have you met before?'"

Naruto shook his head no. "Tell him sorry we haven't."

Itachi translated what he said and Iruka released Naruto wrist. He heard Iruka tell Itachi "He looks almost exactly like Naruto."

Naruto smiled. Haku watched the small conversation and didn't pay any attention where he put the glass down at. It spilled all over Ino who stood up instantly and started to complaining about her dress being ruiend. Haku instantly started to apologize repeatedly. He had a few slip up's where he said it in Japanese as a reflex but if anyone heard they made no effort to make it known. As he sat the tray down to get napkins to dab the dress clean the remaining two drinks fell and the orange pop splashed onto her baby blue dress as well.

Haku's eyes widened and he stepped away from the table. "I swear to god it was an accident!" Naruto grabbed a few cloth napkins and dabbed at her dress. He had forced himself to hold back the smile that tried to creep along his face as he did so. Haku silently snuck away from the scene and to the bathroom. he leaned against the sinks and took a deep breath. He couldn't deny the fact that yes it was an accident he felt a little happy that it happened. "Oh my god I am falling apart."

He vaugely heard the door open and heard footsteps but paid no mind to who it was. He felt arms around his waist and tensed, ready to attack who ever it was but when a familiar voice reached his ears and he saw who was in the reflection he instantly relaxed. " You have no idea how bad I've wanted to do that to both of those air headed brods since I've met them."

Haku half smiled. "Shouldn't you be out there with your wife?"

"Three things wrong with that sentence. One she's not mine she's Sasuke's, two they're engaged not married, and three i'm happy right where I am."

Haku smiled, and turned around to face Itachi. "We're throwing Hayden a birthday party next week, Saturday. His birthday was this passed Tuesday though. You two should come."

"I'll see what I can do." They looked each other in the eyes for a while until Haku spoke.

"God I've missed you." Haku instantly went to play with the necklace around his neck, nervous habit. "I've missed you more than i could ever say. I thought I would be fine not having you there but then i saw you at the mall with that stupid bimbo and it all fell apart. I had planned on tell Ryver when he was old enough that his mother had passed giving birth to him. You just ruined everything." Haku's eyes began to glisten with unshed tears. "God, I don't know if I should be pissed that I'm finally seeing you again or be happy."

Itachi smirked. "I'll decied for you." he leaned forward and captured Haku in a gental kiss. No tounge, no hurried frenzy he gently sucked at his bottom lip. Haku wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and pulled him closer. He opened his mouth to give him acesses to a long forgotten place. Itachi lifted Haku to sit on the sink ledge as he laced his fingers in Haku's hair. He kissed from his lips to his jaw to his neck. Haku let out a low gasp as Itachi nipped gently on his sweet spot.

Itachi ran his hands up Haku's work shirt where he tweaked a nipple earning a low groan from Haku. He began to suck at Haku's neck makeing Haku grip at his shoulders in an attempt to hold on to reality. When Itachi was satisfied with the mark that was on his neck he kissed back to his lips where he kissed him with a hunger that he had kept bottled up. he removed the hand that was under Haku's shirt to rub gently on his thighs. The two seperated, Haku placed his forehead against Itachi shoulder and let out a shakey breath.

"Right, happy." Haku hopped of the ledge and turned to look at himself in the mirror. "You gave me a hicky." He touched the mark and could still feel the warmth of where Itachi's mouth once was.

"I'm sorry."

"We both know you aren't." Haku said while readjusting his clothes and taking out a ponytail holder he keeps in his pocket and put his hair into a bun. "No sense in hideing it." He said with a small defeated sigh.

Itachi placed a kiss on his shoulder. "I love you."

Haku slightly faltered in his bun making but didn't stop. "I have to go." Haku walked out of the bathroom leaveing a surpriseingly confused Uchiha in his wake.

&

Haku walked into the kitchen he instantly found Naruto. "What time is it?" Naruto flipped open his cell.

"Quarter to nine why?"

"Tell Tish to take over her own table i'm out of here, you comeing?"

"We're in the middle of getting their food, we can't just leave."

"Like hell we can't, tell Tish to get her fucking table and lets go."

Naruto looked Haku over and then his eyes widened. "When did you get a hickey?"

"Go find TISH!" Haku yelled eyes slightly turning blue through the contacts.

"Yeah, right, finding Tish."

Haku let out a sigh and went to the employee locker room. He untied the apron from his waist and threw it in his locker and grabbed his jacket. Naruto soon followed doing the same task.

"I'm sorry for yelling."

"It's cool. Whats wrong with you?"

"Itachi gave me a fucking hickey is what's wrong." Haku mummbled out.

Naruto smiled. "You should be happy."

"He told me he loved me."

"Once again you should be happy. Whats with you and not being happy?"

"I don't know. I just don't want us to get serious again and something go wrong, like him getting married."

Naruto took a seat on the bench next to where Haku was standing. "Well atleast ITachi has balls to talk to you. Sasuke still has yet to say anything to me the stupid stuck up bastard." Haku let out a snort. "It was funny how you spilled those drinks on her, to bad it wasn't the wine."

"It was an accident."

"I know but it was still funny." Naruto smiled.

"We have to punch out before we do anything." The two got up and began to head to the office when they were cut off by a man in a suit. They looked up to see Sasuke standing there. "I'm gonna go punch out meet you outside." Naruto nodded at Haku and watched him walk away. Naruto backed back into the employe locker room and sat on a bench.

"What made you finally come find me?"

"Got tired of hearing Ino bitch about her dress. Said I had to use the bathroom."

Naruto nodded. "Hayden's 1st birthday was tuesday, we're cebrateing it next week though on saturday, when we're off from work."

Sasuke nodded. "I'll try to be there."

"You shouldn't have to try, you should be there." Naruto mumbled.

"Excuse me for being busy, excuse me for haveing a bastard for a father who puts me in an arranged marraige, excuse me for trying to play truely indebted friend to the 2 people who basicly raised you, and excuse me for not knowing what to do or say to someone who's been gone for over a year then suddenly pops back into my life!"

"Excuse me for trying to save your un-thankful ass!"

"Un-thankful? Un-thankful?! You damn near burnt yourself to death, you and your brother killed a man for kidnapping us, you go and give birth to my son and you turn around and call me unthankful?!"

"Yes! Because even though i did all those things for you you still have to_ try _to be at his birthday party! That definately earns you the worlds suckiest dad award." Naruto yelled back.

"You are so fucking hard headed it's rediculous."

"Oh yeah like you're a walk in the park to have a conversation with."

Sasuke pulled Naruto up by the front of his shirt to be level with him. He glared at him for a few seconds before he crushed their lips together. Naruto melted into the kiss almost instantly. He laced his fingers into Sasuke's hair almost harshly, and pulled him closer. He lied down on the bench with Sasuke on top of him never breaking the kiss. Naruto fiddled with the buttons on Sasuke's suit jacket until he had them all undone and the jacket on the floor. The white shirt that Sasuke wore underneath was short sleeve which Naruto took advantage of he raked his nails down his arms. Sasuke seperated from the kiss with a hiss, which made Naruto smile.

Sasuke shifted so he was straddeling Naruto and the bench, he undid the buttons to Naruto pants. "Wait Sasuke we can't do that here."

"And we aren't." He said back with a smirk. Sasuke lifted Naruto shirt up ove his head.

"Sasuke I'm serious we can't have sex in the employee locker room."

"And we aren't like I said."

"So why'd you take offf my sher-oh." Naruto let out a moan and arched slightly as Sasuke tweaked a nipple. "Sasuke-ah!" Naruto shut his eyes tightly as Sasuke reached into his pants to grba his slowly awakening cock. Sasuke leaned forward so that he could kiss at Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned as Sasuke began to bite softly at his neck. He moaned as Sasuke increased his grip and speed slightly on his cock, and continued to tweak and abuse his nipples with his other hand.

Naruto raised his hips into the hand that was working on his cock in an attempt to increase friction. "Sasuke please." Naruto pleaded lowly. Naruto could feel Sasuke smirk against his neck, he laced his fingers in Sasuke's hair in an attempt to bring him closer. Sasuke bit harshly into Naruto's neck which made Naruto arch harsly into Sasuke's hand. Sasuke kissed the mark then to his mouth, his chin, neck, chest, a small kiss to Naruto's belly button the he stopped at the hem of his pants. He grabbed the hem of the pants and the underwear underneath and pulled until Naruto's cock sprang free.

"Wait Sasuke what are you doing!" Sasuke didn't answer he just kissed the treat that was in front of him from the base to the tip. "No Sasuke wait-ah!" Naruto let out a yelp as Sasuke encased the head in that moist cavern. "Ah!" Sasuke moaned around the head which made Naruto shudder. Naruto tried to force Sasuke deeper but failed due to Sasuke holding his hips in place. "Please...more." Sasuke obliged and took in as much of Naruto as he could. Naruto was putty. He hadn't done any things extordinary since well...since he lost his virginty

Sasuke began to massage Naruto's balls as he increased suction. "Sasu I'm gonna...oh god." Sasuke hummed and sucked harder to encourage Naruto's release. Naruto's body shuddered then he came arching clear off the bench seeing nothing but white. When he finally came back down from his orgasmic high he was back dressed as well as Sasuke. He sat up with a graon and looked Sasuke up and down. "So are you going to the birthday party?"

Sasuke adjusted his jacket then looked at Naruto. He lent over and captured him in a small kiss, he smiled as he pulled back. "Of course."

Naruto smiled as he watched Sasuke leave the lounge. he felt a vibration in his pocket, he pulled his phone out and answered. "Hello?"

"Are you done screwing around yet, gas is to expensive to waste in heating up a car."

"Yeah i'm on my way." Naruto picked up his jacket and headed out of the locker room.

"Is he coming to the party?"

Naruto walked past Sasuke's table and gave him a look out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah," he said with a smile. "He's coming." Naruto shut the phone and headed out of the door and to the car. As he sat down and pulled on his seatbelt he looked over to see Haku looking at him like he was crazy.

"Who the hell bit you?" Naruto blushed, Haku smiled. "I'd rather not know."

"Just drive you idiot."

Haku laughed as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed home.

* * *

TA DAH!! The first chapter is done! I hope you enjoyed it. I had fun writeing it. Please please please review, i would be really thankful if you do!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__ Here's the second chapterI hope ou enjoy it as much as the first. I had fun writing it. Oh! fair warning to all you lovely readers out there!! The last day of school for me is June 6th which is like 30 something days from now. I'm sorry to say I don't know if i'll be home this summer. I may only be home on weekends, or may not be home at all. Depends on if i feel like taking extra classes or not, or if I want to go down south to visit family or not. So in fair warning: UPDATES WILL SLOW DRASTICALLY THIS COMING SUMMER!! If you want the chapters to come out of me review more because it actually, believe it or not, makes me want to write. Enough of that jibberish go read._

Warnings: umm Well theres gonna be a bit of PDA's but you'll get to see who with when you read.

**Chapter 2**

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Hayden, Happy birthday to you." Everyone sang and clapped as Naruto blew out the candel on the cake for Hayden. He sat the mini cake(1) down and let him have his way. the phone rang and Marcus ran to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Naruto there?"

"Yes may I ask who's calling, he's kind of busy."

"It's Sasuke. Is it possible for me to talk to him?"

"Hold on." He sat the phone down and went into the room where Naruto and Haku were being bumrushed with children wanting cake. "Naruto phone."

"Tell whoever it is I'll have to call them back kinda busy right now. Actually take a message."

Marcus did as he was told. "He can't come to the phone, he told me to take a message though."

Sasuke let out a sigh. "Tell him I'm sorry but I can't come, a performer at some kids sweet 16 can't show and they need us instead. We charge about the same and couldn't come up with another 3 grand for their back up plan and have them here and ready to perform in an hour."

"Wait...you're _the_ Sasuke, as in the Uchiha Brothers Sasuke? I love your songs."

"Yeah thanks, look kid...can you just tell him for me please?"

"Yeah sure no problem. Bye." Marcus hung up the phone and went to relay the message. "Umm Naruto, it was Sasuke on the phone. He said he couldn't make it to the party because they have a surprise gig, or something like that."

"Wait what?" Naruto asked as he gave the last kid their cake and icecream.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha said he couldn't come because something came up."

Haku gave Naruto an _'I told you so'_ look and Naruto had to hold back the sudden urge to kick the tub of icecream across the room. He let out a frustrated growl and flopped into a seat a hand over his eyes. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Haku sat next to Naruto and let out a low sigh.

"I'm gonna go watch the kids." Marcus said as he walked out and got a nod in acknowledgement.

"Naruto I told you two days ago to be prepared for them not coming to the party."

"I know you did. I should've known when we got to the gift opening that they weren't gonna show. How are you taking this all so well?"

"Well I always assume the worst with those two and I'm always ready for it when it finally gets here."

"They told us they loved us. Aren't you supposed to keep promises to those you love or something?" Naruto asked flopping his head into Haku's lap.

"Yes, but give them some slack, they didn't know about it either."

"I know." Naruto let Haku play in his hair they didn't know how long they sat there until they heard Marcus come back into the room.

"Everyone left, I cleaned up all the garbage and Hayden and Ryver are in their cribs out cold. You do know you two were sitting there for like an hour right?" They shook their heads no. "Right...well I gotta get going I'm walking call when I get home."

Haku moved Naruto's head from his lap. "It's dark out I'll give you a ride."

"It's cool I wanna walk."

"Then I'll walk with you, getting lazy sitting on my butt all day." Haku and Marcus were soon out the door. Haku walked Marcus home, stopped a corner store and was on his was home. He walked towards a club that had music blareing and people waiting to get inside. He watched as the front door to the club flew open and two people staggered out. One was obviously wasted and the other trying to help them walk. He rolled his eyes and kept on walking, he eventually caught up to where they were and stopped. They looked awful familiar, he could now tell it was a guy and a girl, he watched as the girl stood on her toes and kissed the guy on the lips, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

In the lighting he couldn't really tell if he kissed back or not. As the girl pulled back the guy said something he didn't catch, the two began to walk towards Haku who was standing under a street light. As they got closer he saw the guy stop and let go of the girls hand and took a few steps alone. bfore stopping again. "Haku?"

Haku stood there puzzled for a second before it clicked who's voice it was. "Itachi?" Itachi, stepped under some light and confirmed who he thought it was. The girl staggered forward and Haku saw it was Sakura, she had a look that she was totally wasted. Haku's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I thought you had a show to do tonight? Thats why you couldn't come to the party." Itachi didn't say anything. "Are you going to say something?"

Itachi stood queit for a bit before he answered. "What did you see?" Itachi took steps to Haku who stepped back.

"I saw enough. Look just go back to your wife." Haku said as he stopped walking.

"She's not my wife." Itachi said stopping infront of Haku.

"Don't touch me." He shrugged out of Itachi's touch. "And she not your wife yet, so what."

"Ever." Itachi said imediately after. He raised a hand to rub a thumb along Haku's jaw who smaked it away.

"Don't touch me." He began to walk past Itachi and finish his walk home. He heard Itachi behind him catching up. "Stay away from me i'm not kidding Itachi." He never looked back, but he could still hear Itachi following, he whirled around and threw and ice kunai at Itachi. It nicked his face leaveing a small red line, Itachi stopped. "Don't come near me okay?"

Itachi put his hand to his face anf pulled his hand back to see a small amount of blood on his fingers. He moved at Haku in a almost run which surprised Haku enough that he didn't move and was caught in arms that refused to let go. "Let me go!!" He kicked out and wiggled but Itachi refused to let go. "Let me go damnit! Let me go!!" Haku tried everything he could think of to get him to let go but nothing worked. A tear escaped the corner of his eye and he stopped struggeling. "Itachi let me go please."

"Are you done?" Haku hesitated but nodded, Itachi didn't let go but his grip did loosen. "Listen to me. I didn't kiss her she kissed me. I didn't kiss back."

"You put your arms around her waist." Haku said lowly.

"Yes, because she lost her balance mid-kiss and I don't like falling much."

"Let me go I have to get home."

Itachi did as he was asked, he gave Haku a gentel kiss to his temple as soon as he pulled back Haku disappeared in a flurry of balls and light. Itachi turned around to find out where his drunken fiance had run off to. Haku landed on his bed and curled up into a ball under the bankets. He lied there for a little eyes closed before he felt a sudden extra weight. he looked to see that Ryver had orbed himslef into the bed in his sleep. Haku brushed his hair to the side then lied a gentle kiss to his forehead, whispered _'I love You'_ and was soon sleep as well.

&

Naruto's eyes snapped open the instant he heard the doorbell. He was a light sleeper due to haveing Hayden and Ryver in the house now and was up in an instant to answer the door. He gace the clock a passing glance it was 10 am. He got to the doorknob the same time Haku orbed infront of him to grab it. they smiled a sleepy smile and answered the door and were instantly bumrushed with hundreds and hundreds of flowers. Purple Hyacinth's, magenta Zinnia's, red Rose's, diffrent color Primrose's and Jonquil, and Forget-me-nots.

They stared in shock at the flowers, then at the two who were holding the Hyacinth's. "They say that this is the 'please forgive me flower.'" Sasuke and Itachi handed them the flowers. "The magenta ones mean lasting affection, the roses's mean I love you, the primroses's I can't live without you, Jonquil love me, and the Forget-me-nots mean memories. That is kind of self explanitory of why we picked them. Are we forgiven?"

Haku was about to answer when he heard two little laughs. Ryver had orbed himself and Hayden dowstairs, and they were both crawling towards Itachi and Sasuke who picked them up. "Ryver you know better than to orb infront of other people." Haku scolded.

"Num num num." Sasuke looked at Hayden who was making that noise and rubbing his fingers from his chest to his stomach over and over. He looked at Naruto confused.

"He's signing he's hungry. His vocal coards were damaged while I was pregnant so theres a chance he may go mute so we've been teaching him sign language just incase." Sasuke nodded. "You two might as well stay for breakfast." Soon Hayden and Ryver where in their highchairs, and drinking from their sippy cups. Naruto placed 3 pancakes on a plate which Haku took cut up into tiny peices and put in the freezer to cool. Haku then whnt to a cubboard and pulled out 2 spongebob plates, 4 regular plates, and 4 glasses.

Naruto flipped the pancakes in the pan made the eggs and started the beacon. Haku grabbed the pancake from the freezer and split it up evenly on the plates. Naruto finished cooking and put some on each plate leaveing extra's on the stove. Soon breakfast was served and eatin in silence. Itachi spoke first. "About last night Haku I really am sorry."

"Last night? What about last night?" Naruto asked confused.

"I saw him kissing Sakura it's no big deal it's his future wife and all." Haku said while he stabbed repeatedly at a peice of food.

"I thought you had a show last night?" Naruto asked.

"We did, just not when I told you." Sasuke said. "We weren't actually needed until tonight, our father forced us to take them out yesterday. I told him we had plans but he refused to listen. It was either take them to the club or bring them here to the party."

"Oh, right." Naruto said before taking a drink of juice. He looked at ryver when he threw his sippy cup on the floor to get some attention, he wanted more pancakes. Haku stood to get Ryver and Hayden more. Naruto watched as Itachi dug in his pocket and pulled out his phone which he answered.

"Hello?...Look Sakura I'm busy...I can't...no...I'm minding my own business like you should be doing..." Naruto watched Itachi get more and more flustered as he talked on the phone.

"BOOM!" He heard Hayden yell and suddenly Itachi's phone shattered all over the floor.

"Hayden!" Naruto was up instantly checking if Itachi and Sasuke was okay. "I'm so sorry. I don' tknow why he did that, I didn't even know he could do that." Hayden and Ryver were laughing, and Haku came back shocked.

"What just happened?"

"Hayden blew up Itachi's phone." Naruto said while picking up peices off the floor and table.

"He did what?" Sasuke's phone started to ring, he pulled it out to answer.

"No Sasuke wait!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke's phone flew from his hand and shattered against the wall. "Hayden stop it!" Hayden only laughed. The house phone began to ring, and Naruto could see it ratteling against the wall. "Hayden if you shatter that phone..." He let the threat linger for a moment. Hayden got teary eyed and let out low whimpers but he stopped trying to break the phone. Naruto picked him up fromt the highchair. "I'm going to give him a bath and get him dressed."

Haku watched them leave then turned back to the brothers. "That doesn't happen often, we didn't even know he could do that." Haku smiled nervously, then went to answer the phone. "Hey Marcus...Yeah...Sure he can come...no...okay see you in a bit, bye."

Ryver threw his sippy cup barely missing the brothers sitting at the table. "Ryver don't you dare start." He cocked his head to the side innocently. "Marcus our babysitter is coming over with a friend can you both or one of you stay down here while I give him a bath too?" Itachi said he would and then Haku and Sasuke left the room.

&

"Here you hold him for a second I'll be right back." Haku handed off Ryver then walked into the bathroom Naruto was in. "What the hell was that?!" He whispered harshly.

"How the hell was I supposed to know he was going to do that?" Naruto whispered back. "When I was pregnant I could move stuff and I had a feeling it was because I was tapping into his powers but I didn't know to what extent."

"What extent? What extent?! Your son MY nephew just blew up a phone! Then threw another across the room!! He's one years old!! ONE!! He can't be doing that?!" Haku whispered back frustrated.

"And Ryver isn't even one and he's orbing around the house you don't say anything about that!"

"That's because he's not doing anything dangerous!"

"And? He orbed down here in front of ITachia nd Sasuke. What if he does it infront of Marcus? Marcus doesn't know about this."

Haku was bout to answer but a knock came to the door, Sasuke stuck his head in. "Umm your dad just took Ryver he said get Hayden dressed and meet him in the study."

"Thank you Sasuke." answered Haku.

Naruto did as he was told then him and Haku headed to the study, which really so much of a study but a large room filled with books a few couches and a laptop and desk. Naruto put Hayden on the floor who instantly headed to Ryver and they began to play together.

"Yes dad?"

Enzeru turned to his sons. "Hi, sorry to call you away from Sasukeand Itachi but it's very important. I suggest you two have a seat." The two sat across from their father and mother. "As you know we went back this weekend to check on everything that happened through the week. We stopped at the temple to have a meeting with the elders. What they told us wasn't what he had expected to hear so soon. Appearently they know about Sasuke and Itachi."

"Okay...meaning?" Naruto asked confused.

"Meaning they know about Hayden and Ryver."

"And...?" Haku said with a wave of his hand.

"They know they are the fathers."

"Okay so they know about us haveing children it wasn't like we kept it underwraps very well."

"What your father is trying to say is-" Arashi interrupted. "is that they what you to have a binding ceremony with them or give up Hayden and Ryver. "

"What?!" Haku yelled.

"Listen to me before you do something stupid. If you make it appear that Hayden and Ryver were concived during a courtship, then you won't have to give them up, you'll just have to have the ceremony with Itachi and Sasuke. If not, Hayden and Ryver will have to have their powers binded and sent away, and they will choose someone for you two to be binded with."

Naruto stood up. "Can't you do something?! You're the ruler! Can't you go against them?!"

"Yes, if I want to be killed for treason. They usually never ask for anything and when they do it's expected to be done no matter what the cost."

"Who the hell are they to think athey can tell you what to do?"

"The elders are all the leaders before me who weren't killed by Orochimaru. They have more powere than I do if they decided against something or towards it I have no choice but to do it. Naruto this is the only time they have ever asked anything of me, I have no choice but to do it."

"No choice, no choice! That is a load of bull shit! I'm not you I will not send my kid away!"

"SIT!" Arashi yelled, and Naruto was forced into his seat. "You will NOT speak to me in that tone! I understand that you don't want to do this but that is no reason to give total disrepespect to your parents!" Naruto opened his mouth to speak. "Silence!" Naruto's mouth snapped shut. Naruto glared at Arashi.

"Whats the catch to this." Haku asked nervously.

"Itachi and Sasuke will have no knowledge of whats going on. Only what they already know, you can not tell them of the ceremony until the day you do it. And Sakura and Ino have to give up any claim and feelings they have for Sasuke and Itachi."

Haku let out a sigh."How long do we have?"

"Four months."

&

(1) I forget what store does it but if you buy a birthday cake and it's a 1st birthday they get their own mini cake with a 1 on it.

_THE END OF THE 2nd CHAPTER!! I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for taking so long to update( I was gone and busy ) but it's here now so please, review and tell me what you think!! Oh, and a friend of mine said I should ask u guys if you could draw a pic of what you think Hayden and Ryver look like(And I'm sure he's reading this and smileing like an idiot). IDK why he wants you to but if you do do it tell me in a review and I'll give you his e-mail address BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO IT!!_


End file.
